Two Lives
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: An average schoolgirl in daytime. But as the sun sets Hollywoods biggest teen-star rises from the dark. Gabriella Montez struggles to keep her other life as Madeleine Simons a secret. Then the two worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1: Madeleine and Gabriella

**Two Lives  
**_ Chapter 1 – Madeleine Simons and Gabriella Montez_**  
**__

" 'Cause, yeah, I'm telling you,  
this story ain't gonna be furled.  
'Cause I know,  
I'm the luckiest girl in the world... "

Madeleine Simons just finished singing her last song. She was on tour in the United States during fall break.  
"Thank you guys so much! I love you all!" the blonde beauty shouted to her audience, which contained several thousands.  
Madeleine walked backstage, and was greeted by her manager. She had just finished her first tour ever.  
"Great job, Madeleine!" he said.  
"Thanks, Phil. Can I go home now?" she asked.  
"Of course."  
Madeleine walked to her dressing room, and locked the door. Then she removed her wig, and revealed her originally long, black hair.  
"Ugh, this thing itches!"

_**********  
_**1 WEEK EARLIER:  
**Gabriella walked down the hallway of East High. It was finally fall break!  
She saw students whose faces were covered with relief because of the fact that they would be without teachers and homework for one whole week.  
Of course, Gabriella liked that fact too, but there was something else that she was more excited about.  
She told everyone she was going to visit her friend, Jackie, near Hollywood. In fact, that's what she always did when she was being Maddie.  
Because Gabriella Montez lives a double life as Madeleine Simons, the angel of Hollywood.  
She was touring for the first time. The tour could've been a lot bigger, but because Gabriella needed to keep her secret, she asked for a small tour in the states around California.  
Gabriella was drawn back to reality when she felt a couple of well-known, muscular arms snaking around her waist.  
Gabriella smiled, turning around to face her boyfriend. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a few cheerleaders sending her a jealous look.  
"Hello beautiful," Troy said.  
"Hello very, very sexy," Gabriella replied, grinning.  
No one knew about Gabriella and Madeleine, not her friends, not her parents, not even Troy, whom she loved more than anyone in the whole world. He already knew she was going away for the break.

"Are you going to be gone all week?" Troy asked her, disappointment and sadness visible in his eyes and voice as he spoke.  
"I'm coming back Friday night, so we can still hang out for two days," Gabriella tried to sound cheerful.  
Troy nodded. "Okay," he said, with a sad smile.

Honestly, Gabriella had been considering telling Troy about Madeleine several times.  
"I'm sorry Troy, I know we haven't been able to spend much time together for a very long time," Gabriella started.  
"No, baby, I'm not blaming you for anything. You do what you want, okay?" he said, and he almost convinced her.  
She smiled a little.  
"Convincing, Bolton. But seriously, I know I've been gone a lot, but I _want _to spend more time with you. I'll figure something out, okay? I promise."  
Troy smiled, nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Gabriella rested against his chest, breathing in his scent, while she felt him kissing her forehead.  
There was no place in the world she felt safer.  
"Okay lovebirds, break it up!" one of their best friends, Sharpay, said.  
Gabriella pulled slightly away from Troy, but stayed as close as possible.  
"Guess what!?" Sharpay squealed excitedly, now that she had their full attention.  
Her boyfriend, Zeke, came up behind her, with Chad and Taylor, who also was their friends.  
"What?" Gabriella asked.  
"I got tickets to Madeleine Simons' concert! Did you know she was touring here in LA on Friday?" Sharpay said.  
Gabriella froze. _Shit!  
_"Everybody knows!" Taylor shot in. "It's Madeleine Simons, duh!"  
"Whatever! You can't come or what, Gabi?" Sharpay turned to Gabriella again.  
Gabriella shook her head. "Sorry, I can't."  
"It's okay, but Madeleine Simons is _amazing! _You're really missing a big event!"  
"Yeah, she's pretty good, isn't she?" Gabriella grinned, mostly to herself.  
"And she's totally hot!" Zeke said, earning a glare from Sharpay.  
"Just kidding babe!" he put one hand up in defense, and the other around her waist.  
"You better be!" she said.  
"Anyway, I better get going," Gabriella said, trying to change the subject.  
"I'll come with you," Troy said.  
"Wait!" Both Taylor and Sharpay shouted, and before Gabriella even got the chance to respond, they threw themselves around her neck.  
"Have a good time with Jackie, okay?" Taylor said.  
"I will." Gabriella smiled, feeling a little guilty. Jackie wasn't even a real person.  
"Bye, sweetie!" Taylor said. "We'll miss you!"  
"Bye guys, I'll miss you too!" Gabriella turned back around and grabbed Troy's hand and they started walking.

**1 WEEK LATER:  
**Back in the dressing room, Gabriella put her wig back on. She swung around in the chair and got up. She quickly gathered all her stuff and got out. Her two life guards were waiting outside. It was necessary, really. Paparazzi and fans were everywhere.  
"Are you ready to go, Miss Simons?" on of them asked, Aaron, was his name, apparently. Appropriate for a lifeguard, she thought.  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Follow us," the other said, and she did as she was told.  
They led her out of the building, out the back way of course.  
A limo was waiting and Madeleine got in it.  
"Good night, Madeleine. Did you have a good show?" the limo driver asked. It was Harry, he usually was the one to drive her, he was very talkative, and Madeleine liked him.  
"Yeah! Thanks Harry. I had fun," she replied.  
"So where are we going today? The usual?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just drop me off by the bridge, please."  
"Of course."  
She leant back in the seat, and stared out the window. She was sooo tired, and there was a reason why she'd wanted her last tour home in LA, so she could get to bed as soon as she came home.  
Though she was tired, this had absolutely been one of the best experiences of her life. Well, one of her lives…

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Far from the Truth

**Two Lives  
**_ Chapter 2 – Far from the truth_

Gabriella had bought an apartment on the outskirts of Hollywood. It was here she was sleeping when she was being Madeleine.  
She was good at sneaking around, so the media hadn't found out. She always told the limo driver to stop by the bridge which was about 200 meters from the flat, then she pulled her jacket tighter around her and put on the hood.  
She did the same today, she got out, thanked Harry, wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and started to walk towards her apartment.  
She unlocked the door, hurried inside and locked the door again. She quickly turned on the lights, and ran into her bathroom. Slowly and carefully, she removed her wig. It felt so good to get it off! Then she removed her very fancy pop-star clothes (which she loved by the way), and put on some of Gabriella's clothes.  
"Bye Maddie, Hello Gabriella!" Gabriella removed all of Madeleine's perfect make-up too, done by professionals. Then she, lightly, added some of her own.  
When she was done, she put her wig and her clothes in her Maddie-bag and headed outside again.  
She quickly got into a cab and told him where she was going.

- Later, Gabriella was finally home, but her pop-star mission wasn't done yet! First, she had to sneak into the garage. She did that, then she removed a grid on the floor, and crawled down into the hole. Then she pressed a button down in the right corner, and a door opened.  
Almost done.  
She got into the room, which was her favourite room. And she was the only one who knew about it. She had it built one week last summer, when her parents, and her little sister were visiting her grandparents. She had paid the – what ever they were – to finish it quickly.  
Afterwards, Gabriella had painted the four walls herself. One was blue, one was green, one was pink and the last one was yellow. Then she had put in the kind of closet Miley had in the Hannah Montana-series. (Yes, that was where she got the idea.)  
After the closet was done, she had furnished the room with furniture which matched the walls.  
She had used a lot of money on this room, especially since it wasn't easy to get into, but when it was done, she knew she had made the right choice.  
Gabriella opened her bag and put all her things and clothes where they were supposed to be, including her blonde wig.  
Then she got back up in the basement, still with her Gabriella-bag in her hand, and entered the house.  
"I'M HOME!" Gabriella shouted.  
She heard tiny footsteps coming running through the hallway.  
"Gabby!" Molly, her 9 year old sister shouted and hugged Gabriella.  
"Hey!" Gabriella said, and hugged her sister back.  
"Where's mom and dad?" Gabriella asked, and Molly pointed against the living room.

As Gabriella walked into the living room with her sister close behind, Molly had something to share.  
"Guess what I got, Gabby?" Molly asked, excitedly.  
"I don't know, what do you got?"  
"A Madeleine Simons t-shirt!" Molly squealed.  
"Really?" Gabriella tried to sound excited for Molly's sake.  
"Hey mom, hey dad!" Gabriella greeted as she threw herself on the sofa.  
"Hey honey," they both replied.  
"So, Molly, who bought you that T-shirt?" Gabriella asked.  
Molly pointed to her dad, while admiring her own T-shirt proudly.  
"I thought you guys didn't like all the celebrity-stuff?" Gabriella looked at her father, questioningly.  
"That girl ain't so bad. She's not too skinny, she sings well, and she's good role model for younger girls. Just like you, Gabriella," her father replied, smiling.  
Gabriella froze for a moment. Did he know? She searched through his face. Of course he didn't know! Gabriella laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm going to bed, I'm super tired!" Gabriella got up.  
"Wait, aren't you going to tell us anything? Because you have, based on facts, been gone for a whole week!" her mother stated.  
_Shit!  
_"Um… We, uh, we've just been talking, watching movies and hanging out with some of her friends. We've have loads of fun, and we stayed up pretty late so I'm very tired," Gabriella lied. It was as far from the truth as possible.  
Her mother seemed pleased by the answer, though.  
"Okay. I'm glad you had a good time, honey. So when do we get to meet this girl you spend more time with than anyone else?" she asked.  
_Great! Just perfect!  
_"Uh, probably not anytime soon. She doesn't like to travel, you see. She gets homesick," Gabriella lied again.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I hope I get to meet her sometime," her mother said.  
"Me too. Good night, people," Gabriella said and left, before her mother could ask any more questions.  
As soon as Gabriella got into her own room, she jumped in bed, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: More Lies

**Two Lives  
**_ Chapter 3 – More Lies_

The first thing Gabriella did the next morning was calling her manager.  
"This is Phil Ryan," he said, as always.  
"Hey, it's Madeleine," Gabriella said.  
"Oh hey, Maddie. What can I help you with?" he asked. Everyone used her nickname, she preferred that.  
"Um, I was just wondering if you could let me take some smaller jobs in the nearest future. At least until Christmas. It looks like I will be very busy with school and stuff." Gabriella said.  
She'd promised Troy that she would find a way to spend more time with him.  
"Sure, I'll take care of that. Have you read the gossip news today?" he asked.  
"No, why? Should I?" she asked.  
"Well, I've been reading through every review from your tour, and yet I haven't found anything negative about it. People Magazine even wrote: "Madeleine's performance was a worthy sight. There's no doubt that the 16 year old enjoys what she's doing. Maddie combines modern pop music with her own sound. One thing is clear, it equals a music-experience you shouldn't miss out on." Phil told her.  
"Are you kidding me!?" Gabriella squealed. Phil laughed.  
"Am not. You deserve it, you were great, Madeleine, you really were."  
"Thanks, Phil, for everything. I hope you get paid enough. Bye," she said and hung up.  
This phone call made Gabriella in a clearly better mood, so she jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs to eat. When she'd eaten, she brushed her teeth, did her hair and make-up and quickly got out of the house. The worst thing about being on the tour? She missed Troy so badly.  
His house was only a few houses away, so Gabriella got there in no time.  
She rang the doorbell, and as soon as Troy opened the door (he always opened the door), Gabriella threw herself in his arms. She felt most like crying right now, the relief of being with him again was indescribable.  
"Ella!" he said, sounding as happy as she felt right now.  
She felt him wrapping his arms around her.  
"God, I've missed you," she whispered.  
"I've missed you too, so much," he told her.  
"Come on in, it's cold outside, and you're not even wearing a jacket," he said.  
"I was in a hurry," she grinned.  
"I see," he grinned back, before pulling her closer to him again and closing the gap between them. Gabriella felt Troy smiling into the kiss.  
"Look, Madison, the lovers are reunited!" Joshua laughed, coming down the stairs.  
Joshua and Madison were twins and Troy's older siblings.  
Troy and Gabriella pulled away, but Troy still kept an arm around her.  
"Oh, give me a break, Josh," Madison said, following him downstairs. "When you were his age, you hadn't even had your first kiss!" Madison said.  
"Yes, I had!" Joshua argued.  
"Let's face it, Josh. Troy is more of a ladies man than you will ever be."  
The twins kept arguing all the way into the kitchen.  
Troy sighed, and Gabriella giggled.  
"And welcome to the Bolton's!" Troy said in mock enthusiasm.  
Gabriella laughed.  
"Let's go to my room," Troy said and Gabriella agreed.  
Troy locked the door to his room, and they both sat down on the bed. They talked for hours, about everything and nothing.  
Troy wanted, of course, to know what she'd done with Jackie.  
She told him as little as possible, not wanting to lie, and sidetracked him by telling him that she'd told Jackie that she wouldn't come to visit her as often anymore, because she wanted to spend more time with Troy.  
"You didn't have to do that," Troy said, but he was obviously happy.  
"Actually I did. I _want _to spend more time with you," she explained.  
Troy smiled gratefully.  
"I have an idea!" he suddenly exclaimed.  
Gabriella stifled a laugh at his sudden outburst.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Stay the night," he said.  
"I'd love to! There's only one tiny thing keeping me from it; our parents won't allow us spending nights together, remember?" she said.  
"Just tell your parents that you're sleeping over at Sharpay's. My parents are gone, and won't be home until tomorrow night. Madison is sleeping over at some friend's, so there'll only be Josh left. And he's easy to fool. What do you say?" he asked, hopefully.  
"Perfect!" Gabriella grinned and hugged him. She'd been waiting forever to spend a night in her boyfriend's arms…

__


	4. Chapter 4: Choice

**Helleww! I decided to write a new story. I hope you'll like it.  
And just to make one thing clear; I use Madeleine when she's wearing her wig, and Gabriella when she's not.  
(By the way; this message should've been on the first chapter, but I forgot to put it there ;)  


* * *

**

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 4 – Choice_It was almost Christmas no. Everyone was excited about the School Ball that night, which Gabriella wasn't going to. She had had to turn down Troy. She felt so incredibly sorry for him, but she'd convinced him to go without her. She didn't understand why it had to be tonight, and not on the last day of school (which was in two days).

_**Flashback:**__  
"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone.  
"Hey, it's Phil. Is this Madeleine?"  
"Oh, hey Phil. Yeah, it's me," she told her manager.  
"Hey, you know how you told me you wanted to do small performances for a while?" he asked.  
"Yeah, what about that?" she asked.  
"I found the perfect job for that, and it's not far from here either," he sounded pleased with himself.  
"Great! What is it?" Gabriella asked.  
"Singing on a school ball," he said.  
"Cool! Which school?"  
"Sunnyside High," he said.  
Gabriella paused for a moment. That was her school. She thought about it… She had always wondered what it'd be like to be Maddie around her friends, and now she had the chance to find out. But on the other hand, she wouldn't able to attend the ball herself.  
"Cool! So when is it?" Gabriella asked, she decided that she wanted to do it. Of course, Gabriella already knew when it was.  
"In exactly two weeks," he said.  
"Okay cool, talk to you later. Bye."  
They hung up.  
__**End of flashback.**_When Gabriella had agreed, she hadn't thought about the consequences it would have for Troy.  
She was sitting at a lunch table with Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Troy.  
Sharpay was reading a magazine with Madeleine on the cover.  
"I'm sooo excited about tonight! Hopefully, I'll get a better view of her tonight, than I did at the concert. There were so many people!" Sharpay said.  
Everyone was talking about Madeleine's performance. Some even went to the ball only because of her.

She hadn't paid attention at all at school today. She focused on the plan she had for tonight. So as soon as the bell rang, Gabriella kissed Troy goodbye quickly and ran home. As soon as she got there, she grabbed her bag, before anyone else came home. She caught a cab and got to her apartment, then she changed into Maddie.  
When she was done, she went to meet her stylist.  
She quickly pulled out clothes for her.  
She wore white pants, a pink top with a silver jacket. Her stylist put on make-up professionally.  
Gabriella loved this part by being Maddie, the make-up was done so perfectly.  
The door opened and in came Phil, and some other guy who she guessed would be her lifeguard for the night. In the middle of the ocean of feelings inside of her, which was mostly guilt, she felt excitement for tonight too.  
"Are you ready to go, Madeleine?" Phil asked.  
"Just a second," the stylist – Sara – said. "I need to finish her eye shadow."  
5 minutes later, Madeleine got into a limo, and they were on their way.  
"Are you excited, Maddie?" Phil asked.  
"You bet!" she replied.

They arrived on the backside of the gym, where the ball was going to be. The headmaster came to greet them.  
"I'm so glad you could come," he said, with a polite smile.  
"Sure," Madeleine smiled. She made her voice a little softer and sweeter. She always did that when she was Madeleine. She couldn't take any chances, especially not around these peoples she spent 5 days with every week, and some of them, more.  
She followed the headmaster, her manager, and her lifeguard behind the stage. Everyone was seated in the gym already, they were eating. But as soon as they were done, it was time for the dancing, and that was when Madeleine came into the picture.  
She knew she hadn't been this nervous before a performance before. She felt the flutter in her stomach.  
There was set up a stage in the gym, the curtains were down and Madeleine peeked out on everyone out there. She spotted Troy, sitting between Zeke and Taylor, he didn't look too happy. Gabriella felt a sting in her heart, it was her fault. Completely her fault.

When everyone was done eating, the cleaners came around to gather their plates. Meanwhile, all the pupils talked eagerly together.  
Madeleine swore she heard «Madeleine» and «Maddie» several times.  
She went to check her performance list again.  
It was set like this:  
«Ain't Gonna Be Furled»  
«The Tale of Two Lives»  
«Part of My World»  
«I Believe»  
And then, at last, the song she wrote for Troy. But of course, he didn't know that:  
«Yes, I Love Him»


	5. Chapter 5: Her Own School Ball Singing

**I had to delete this and upload it over again because I forgot to tell that all the songs in this story (the whole story) are my properties. I wrote them and I own them, okay? :)  
Good, please review and I will post the next chapter sooner!**

Hugs, Mel

**

* * *

Two Lives**  
_Chapter 5 – Her Own School Ball Singing  
_  
Then it was time. The tables were piled up against the wall.  
The headmaster walked onto the stage first.  
"May I have you attention please?" he spoke into the microphone.  
All heads turned towards him, the tension filling the room.  
"I know you're all very excited about our guest, so I won't waste your time with a speech," he said.  
"Best choice you've ever made, man!" someone shouted from the table to the right.  
Madeleine giggled.  
"Yeah, well… May I welcome Madeleine Simons!" the headmaster said, before he left the stage.  
Madeleine walked onto the stage, overwhelming cheering and whistling filled the room.  
She smiled softly, grabbing the microphone.  
"Hello," she said into it.  
"We love you, Maddie!" she heard several shouting.  
She giggled sweetly.  
"Very flattering, thank you! Well, anyway, I'm very excited about being here tonight. And I hope you all have a good time with each other and yourselves. So, I guess we'll get it started then?" she said.  
"YEAH!" the majority shouted.  
"Great. Well, the first song I'm singing is 'Ain't Gonna Be Furled'." Madeleine said.  
The music started playing.

_" I look around, ooh  
there's glitter everywhere.  
I have stars in my eyes.  
My necessity right now,  
ooh, is air. "  
_As Madeleine finished the first verse, people were already moving around. She smiled pleased to herself as she continued.

_" They know every move I make  
and suddenly I'm covering a magazine.  
And still, yeah, I'm just an average teen,  
well, I do see myself on the TV-screen. "  
_She finished the first verse, she heard people singing along now. They really were bigger fans of Madeleine than Gabriella ever had realized. She spotted Troy just as she continued to the chorus. Almost everyone was joining her in the singing. Except Troy, he looked a little down. Or more like _very _down.

_" I'm finding myself in the world  
I've always been dreaming about.  
I'm singing my way through a fairytale  
If this is a box, I'm never gonna breakout.  
I believe I'm the luckiest girl in the world,  
yeah, I'm telling you, this story ain't gonna be furled. "_

_" I am grateful for everything  
what I give and what I receive.  
In every way it shows me possibilities,  
just gotta believe. "  
_Madeleine was more confident now, she started dancing along with the music. Earning whistles from some guys. She knew them; they were friends of Troy from the basketball team.

_" Oh yeah, I know I'm young,  
'she's got her whole life ahead',  
they all say, but hasn't life started?  
All I know, is that I feel like an unbreakable thread. "_

" I'm finding myself in the world  
I've always been dreaming about.  
I'm singing my way through a fairytale  
If this is a box, I'm never gonna breakout.  
I believe I'm the luckiest girl in the world,  
yeah, I'm telling you, this story ain't gonna be furled. "

All of them were dancing and enjoying the night already, it seemed as.  
Madeleine started to sing the bridge and the ending, which was the slowest part of the song. She saw them calm their dancing.

_" I love to rewind, to face moments of my life again,  
yet, I'm excited to know the adventure I know lies ahead.  
Words will be spoken, tears will be shed.  
But I hope you'll still believe in me,  
when it's all done and said. "_

" Oohh, yeah I'm telling you,  
this story ain't gonna be furled.  
'Cause I know, I'm the luckiest girl in the world… "  
_  
_The band continued playing without any pauses, luckily.  
So Madeleine continued with another song.  
It was called "The Tale of Two Lives".This was a good song to dance along with, at least everyone seemed to think so.

After that song, Gabriella sang another one. "Part of My World", it was called.  
As soon as she started singing, everyone joined her on it while dancing with their partners, since this was more of a slow song.

_" There's a pain inside  
a feeling full of guilt.  
I wanna get off this ride,  
jump from the bridge I've built.  
_She finished the first verse, she spotted Troy, sitting alone, gloomily.

_" I'm living it double  
loving every day  
I stay out of trouble  
doin' it my own way. "  
_She continued with the chorus.

_" I can't help but wonder,  
oh yeah, if you only knew,  
what would you do?  
If I told you all,  
would I rise or would I fall?_  
_To someone  
I'm just an average girl.  
While others  
would kill to be a part of my world. "  
_When Gabriella wrote the next verse she had Troy aimed.

_" It's tearing on me using other words  
than the truth wants me to.  
But I'm sure it makes you bear bigger burdens  
than I will ever have to._

_How do you keep yourself that tall,  
staying with me through it all?  
But honestly, for how long  
can you possibly stay that strong?"_

" I can't help but wonder,  
oh yeah, if you only knew,  
what would you do?  
If I told you all,  
would I rise or would I fall?  
To someone  
I'm just an average girl.  
While others  
would kill to be a part of my world. "  
  
_" Oh, if you knew  
what I'm putting myself through.  
Oh, if you had the slightest clue,  
you'd say it's easy to choose.  
But it's not, oh no.  
On one side, the lights are shining on my name.  
But on the floor above  
I'm hurting the boy I love. "_

Then the last part of the song came, this was a very slow part, and she was talking more than she was singing.

_" I got myself into this mess,  
anyway, a part of me wants to confess.  
But I can't get myself into doing it,  
'cuz it would hurt people more than a little bit. "_

Everyone was having fun. Sharpay and Taylor had forced Troy up on the dance floor, they had even tried to pair him up with one of the very-willing girls, but he didn't want to.  
Most of all, she just wanted to go over and hug him…

_" Ohh, people, don't get me wrong.  
I'm living a crazy life, but it's always been my dream.  
Tough decisions I'm facing, and I put them in my singing.  
But for you, I'll always try to gleam. "_


	6. Chapter 6: He Deserves To Know

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 6 – He Deserves To Know_

Madeleine sang a few other songs, before she finally came to the last one.  
The song she had written for Troy. A love song the receiver doesn't know about.  
When the music started playing, everyone found their dates. Since it was a slow song.  
Troy sat alone in a corner.

_"Never felt such a thing  
ain't coming close no feeling.  
I'm flying so up high,  
no comprehending within a sigh."_

All Madeleine wanted to do now was dancing to this song with Troy. The chorus followed.

_"I'm not sure if it's heaven,  
but I found my drop in the ocean.  
Who knew I was this lucky?  
Oh no, can't take this calmly."_

_" Do you know what you do to me?  
My sky is no longer cloudy.  
Do you know how you make me feel?  
Like everything with you ain't real.  
Yeah, I know that this is no whim,  
Yes, it's true, I love him._

_When I'm gone, your touch I'm lack,  
but you're always there waiting when I come back.  
When I'm sitting right next to you,  
there's really nothing else I'd rather do._

_Don't know why I'm writing this,  
there won't be an awaiting kiss.  
Could might as well written it backwards,  
'cause I can't explain my love for you in words._

_Do you know what you do to me?  
My sky is no longer cloudy.  
Do you know how you make me feel?  
Like everything with you ain't real.  
Yeah, I know that this is no whim,_  
_Yes, it's true, I love him._

_Everytime I see you, I fall in love again.  
You're my very own, personal superman.  
Together 'til we both leave this world,  
then we'll reunite by the gate of pearls. "  
_Madeleine met Troy's gaze as she sang the last two lines.

_"Oh, baby, this is no whim, it's true.  
I love you… Ooh, I love you. "_

Something happened in the moment their eyes connected. As Gabriella, she'd only seen Troy cry two times. One of them was when the basketball team had won the championship. The other one was when they had realized, after they'd shared a friendship so strong since they were born, that there was something more hiding behind their feelings for each other. And they'd decided to give it ago.  
He wasn't crying now, but the tears weren't far away. She could see it, though he was on the other side of the room. She was the only one who knew him that well.  
And before Madeleine could comprehend, she'd made a decision.  
- It was time to let him know. No matter what he would do, he deserved to know.

She stood there staring at him, he was staring back, obviously.  
_Oh my God, what if he recognized me? _she thought.  
Suddenly, cheering filled the room, and she snapped back to reality.  
"Thank you people! You've been amazing!" she told them and walked off the stage.

"You did great, Maddie. They totally-" Phil started, but she cut him off.  
"Sorry, Phil. I have to be alone for a moment," she said and walked out of the building. She heard Phil shout something after her.  
"Don't be long. We won't leave without you."

She went to the Roof Top. The place she and Troy had their meetings when they didn't want to be interrupted.  
She sat down on the white bench, and put her head in her hands.  
How the hell do you tell your boyfriend you're also a famous popstar?

While she tried to think of a way to confess her big secret, she heard footsteps in the stairs, and she saw a well-known person. He looked at her, confusedly.  
"Troy," she said quietly, but she remained sweet and soft.  
He looked even more puzzled.  
"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
_Oh crap!_


	7. Chapter 7: Troy Bolton Meets Maddie

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 7 – Troy Bolton Meets Maddie_

"How do you know my name?" Troy asked her, puzzled.  
She froze in her position, her mind working faster than it'd ever done before.  
"Uhh, doesn't everyone?" she laughed sweetly.  
"Oh." The answer was short and cold. "So how did you find this place anyway?" he asked, sitting down beside her.  
"Well, I kind of got lost," she lied.  
"Oh. You must be good at getting lost then," he said.  
"Trust me! I'm an expert at taking the wrong ways," she told him.  
There was a pause. If only he knew, she thought.

"So, may I ask why the captain of the basketball team is attending the school ball alone?" Madeleine asked.  
"My girlfriend's out of town," he sighed, and she swore he was considering whether or not he should add: "again".  
"On the ball night? Wow," Maddie said, because she knew it was probably the only chance she'd get to know how he really felt. "But aren't you having school tomorrow?"  
"Yes, we have,"  
"But she had to go tonight? She couldn't wait until tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, well she has this friend who lives near Hollywood. She visits her _every _weekend and some days in the week," he told her. "Until a few months ago, we barely got to see each other out of school. After that we've been a bit more together, but, I don't know… It's just that I've never met the girl, never even seen a photo of her. It's not that I don't trust her or anything, I love her more than anything, it's just that I can't get myself from thinking that there is something more behind it," he confessed to her, and he obviously just realized it. "Sorry, I don't mean to dump all this on you," he looked a little guilty and embarrassed.  
"I'm glad you did, really," she said.  
"Do you want me to show you the way back down or something? I think your people are waiting for you," he told her.  
"No thank you, they won't leave without me," she said.  
He nodded.  
"So tell me about your girlfriend," she said.

He smiled.  
"She's the most amazing girl ever, I wouldn't trade her for the world! I'd do anything for her. I live for her, but I'd die for her. She's beautiful, funny, smart and caring. We've been best friends since we were born, but when we knew that our feelings had started to develop, we talked about it. We were thirteen! People told us constantly how unusual our friendship was. We were completely open about our feelings for several months, before we decided to give it a try. God, I think I've never been happier! Just letting people see that she's _my _girlfriend, _my _girl, you know. I'm so proud of her, and I just want to show her off to the whole world." He paused. "Sorry," he said. "I could talk about her forever."  
Madeleine was on the edge of tears, she fought them back with all her strength.  
"I know how you feel," she said. "Gabriella feels the same way about you," she told him.  
He looked at her again, questioning.  
"I never mentioned her name," he said.  
"Look, I know Gabriella. Better than you think, actually," Madeleine confessed.  
"You do?" he asked, gasping.  
"Yeah," she nodded. "That's a long story. Trust me!"  
"She never told me, or anybody else," he said, looking a little hurt.  
"She really wanted to tell you all, but in some way it would make life harder for the both of us. But she changed her mind and she's going to tell you," she told him.  
"Oh, okay. So are you seeing her anytime before me?" he asked.  
"Yeah, probably."  
"Can you tell her I miss her?" he asked, looking up at her. His perfect face in pain. He was hurting, it was so visible.  
She knew there was only one thing left to do: she had to tell him.

It was time - time for him to know. To let him know the other half of her life. She only hoped that he would know how much she loved him after she'd told him...


	8. Chapter 8: It is Time

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 8 – It is time_

She didn't dare to stare at him. He was her boyfriend, kind of, and he would probably recognize her eyes.  
"Troy, I have to show you something," she said.  
"Okay," he shrugged.  
"But I can't do it here," she got up.  
"Okay, I don't have much here to do anyway," he followed her.  
"Can you show me the way back again?" she asked, pretending not to know.  
"Sure," he took the lead and she followed him, pulling her jacket tighter around her and making sure that her lifeguard and her manager didn't see her.  
When they were down, Troy turned to her.  
"So?" he said.  
"This way," she took the lead now and led him to the limo and Harry who was waiting. She got in.  
Hundreds of flashes met them.  
Damn it! She thought. Not now!  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
He hesitated for a moment, but followed.  
"Ms Maddie, where to?" Harry asked.  
"The same as usual," she told him, and he drove off.

"Where are you taking me, and what exactly are you going to show me?" he asked.  
"My place, and you have to wait. I can't tell you until we're alone," she said.  
They remained silent for the rest of the drive.  
When they arrived, Madeleine pulled out 2000 dollars and handed them to Harry.  
"You'll get them if you don't tell anyone he was with me," she said to him.  
Harry shook his head.  
"Maddie, this is your life, and I'm not going to mess with it. I'm not like most other people, and I'm definitely not going to tell people things so I can get money. I love my job, and I like who I am. Whatever happens in this car, never leaves this car, Madeleine. You can trust me," he told her.  
She nodded gratefully.  
"Thank you, Harry. I've always thought you were the best limo driver," she said. He laughed and smiled warmly.  
"Come on, Troy."  
He got out of the car and Madeleine put on the hood. Her cell rang, she checked the caller ID: _Phil Ryan_.  
"Hello?"  
"Madeleine, where are you?" he asked. He sounded a little worried, and a little mad.  
"Look, I don't feel so good. I'm home," she told him.  
"Oh, okay," he sounded relieved. "I hope you feel better," he said.  
"Thanks, Phil. Bye," she hung up, just as they arrived outside the door to her apartment.  
"Don't you feel good?" he asked.  
"I lied," she said.  
"Oh."

She unlocked the door and let him enter first, before she followed, quickly checking if someone was watching.  
"So, are you going to tell me or what?" he asked.  
She took off her jacket and turned the lights on. He followed her into the living room.  
And he watched her as she turned the lights on there too, before she finally turned towards him.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.  
"You look familiar," he said as he regarded her.  
"I'm more familiar than you think," she said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're about to find out."  
"Why did you lie to your manager?" he asked.  
"Trust me. Lies are a part of me," she told him.  
He didn't get it, but she couldn't blame him. It really was complicated.  
"No offense, but you're the weirdest person I've ever met," he told her.  
"I'm going to ask you that again in 10 minutes," she replied.  
"What?"  
She inhaled. "You might want to sit down," she told him, and he did so.  
This was it.

She was about to reveal the biggest secret of her life, she was about to tell him that she'd been lying to him for years. And he would finally get to know that she was one of the most famous popstars in the world.

She just hoped that he knew she loved him more than anything, that almost all her songs had him aimed, and that though they'd been best friends forever, she'd kept it secret for his sake. So that he wouldn't get into the Hollywood surroundings, because no matter what people said; Hollywood was dangerous, especially for teenagers.

She was drawn back to reality when Troy spoke.  
"Are you going to tell me or show me or whatever? My people are waiting for me," he said.  
She inhaled deeply and nodded.  
It was time.


	9. Chapter 9: Telling Troy

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 9 – Telling Troy_

"What can possibly be that bad? I don't even know you," he said.  
_Wrong._  
"Just get it over with," Madeleine whispered to herself.

She looked at him while her hand was brought to her head, she gripped her wig with both hands and pulled it off slowly. Her dark, real hair fell to her shoulders.  
His face was expressionless. She couldn't read it at all.  
Her gaze fell down to the wig she was holding in her hands. It had been keeping so many secrets with her. That wig was the line between Madeleine and Gabriella. The line separating two lives, two worlds, and two completely different girls.  
Minutes passed by.

Silence.

He finally spoke.  
"What? You're…?" he trailed off. But he didn't have to finish the line.  
"Yeah," she nodded. There wasn't much to say.  
"But…how?" he asked.  
She sat down on the other side of the sofa and turned towards him.  
"Okay, I'm going to tell you _everything_. It started almost two years ago, it was just a coincidence, but it developed very quickly and my first record became an immediate hit.  
It just happened so fast. I was 14 and a half, Troy. We'd been together for a year, and I really cared about you. We were great together, and I knew that if I didn't live it double; our relationship wouldn't be the same. I wanted to be your girlfriend more than anything, Troy.  
But being a popstar has been my dream since I was little. I'm not saying I'm choosing it over you, because if you want me to, I can quit my life as Madeleine," Gabriella told him.  
"Tell me what you're thinking, Troy. What you're feeling," she said to him.  
"I feel relief, jealousy and shock," he told her truthfully.  
"Shock, okay. But jealousy and relief? Don't you feel like – anger?" she asked him.  
He shook his head.  
"I can't be mad at you. Ever. Even though you never told me you were an American popstar as well, you did it for me. I feel jealousy because I know you're associating with other guys, who are more on your level than I will ever be. And I feel relief because I was starting to think that it was something worse, like you were trying to avoid me or something," he told her. "I still can't believe this, is it really you?"  
"100 %." Tears started to well up in her eyes. It had been tearing on her for years, and finally it was all out. Finally she could be herself around him.  
"Come here," he said and held out his arms for her to crawl into his grip.  
"You're unbelievable," she whispered as she accepted his offer. He held her for minutes, without a word.

"Let's stay the night," Gabriella suddenly said.  
"How do we do that?" he asked.  
"I call my parents and tell them that I'm staying with Jackie till tomorrow and then I get up a little earlier to go to school," she said. "And you call you parents and tell them that you're staying with me and some of Jackie's friends, but that you will be in school tomorrow."  
"Great idea," he said. "Jackie isn't even a real person, or is she?" he asked.  
Gabriella shook her head. "No… Sorry," she felt very guilty.  
"It's okay, I guess," he shrugged and smiled the smile that always made her melt inside.  
That smile should be illegal.  
Gabriella picked up _Gabriella's_ phone and dialled her mother's number.  
_Beep – beep – beep...  
_"Hello?" her mother answered.  
"Hey, mom. It's Gabi. Uh, I just wanted you to know that I won't be home tonight," she said.  
"Why not? You have school tomorrow," her mother reminded her.  
"I know, but I'll just get up a little earlier and go to school, okay?"  
"Okay, if you're sure. Are you okay, honey?" she sounded a little worried.  
"I'm fine mom really. I'm just too tired to go home, and now I'm just going to sleep."  
"Okay. Good night then."  
"Good night, mom," she hung up.  
Troy picked up his phone, and dialled his sister's number.  
"Hello?" Madison picked up.  
"Hey, Madison, it's me," he said.  
"Oh, hey, what's up?"  
"Can you do me a favour?" he asked.  
"Sure, anything for you, lil'bro."  
"Make up an excuse for me, can you? I'm with Gabriella," he said.  
"Sure."  
Troy and Madison had always been close, and they covered for each other all the time.  
"Thanks sis, bye," he was about to hang up.  
"And Troy?" she said, before he finished his action.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" she said.  
Troy rolled his eyes. "Never." He hung up.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked him, and he nodded.  
"I still can't believe you're Madeleine Simons," he said as they walked towards the bedroom.  
"Do you want me to go back to be only Gabriella?" she asked.  
"No! Absolutely not," he told her.  
They entered the bedroom, and Troy's eyes widened.  
There was a huge bed with a cream-coloured bedspread. On the wall in front of the bed, there was a huge flat screen with huge speakers, and an enormous collection of DVDs.  
"WOW!" Troy looked around, shocked.  
"It's pretty cool, right?" she grinned.  
"It's more than that!" he said, not finding the words to describe the room.

They both changed and got into the bed. They talked for almost an hour, before Gabriella had to make a phone call. She picked up _Madeleine's _iPhone.  
"Hello?"  
"Yeah, hey Jess! It's Madeleine," Gabriella said.  
"Hey! What's up?" she asked.  
"I was just calling to say that I can't come to your party tomorrow night," Gabriella said.  
"Oh, you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just something important showed up."  
"Oh, okay."  
"So, I'll talk to you later?" Gabriella asked.  
"Yep. Love ya."  
"Love you too."  
They hung up.  
"Who was that?" Troy asked.  
"Oh, that was Jessica. Jessica Alba," she said.  
"Wow, I'm never going to get used to this," Troy said, mainly to himself.  
"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, Troy. Trust me, it hasn't even started."  
"You do realize that when Madeleine Simons _finally _is seen with a boy, it's going to be in like every magazine and on every celebrity-show? Which means that _everyone _will find out, like my parents, your parents, our friends. And the rest of the world, of course."

Gabriella remained silent for a few seconds.  
Both of them were sitting in the huge bed.  
"Uh, if you don't mind I kind of want to let everyone know that I'm Gabriella. And Madeleine," she said.  
He looked at her.  
"Of course I don't mind, but how are you going to do that?" he asked.  
"Well, after tonight, people will start talking. And everyone at home will start thinking that you're choosing her over me," Gabriella suddenly grinned. "If only they knew..."  
"Anyway, I have to tell my parents and those people first," she said. "And then," she thought for a moment. "I have a performance the week between Christmas and New Years Eve. I'll do it then."  
"You talk about it like it's the easiest thing in the world," he said to her.  
"The worst thing is already over with," she smiled a little.  
He smiled back.  
Could anyone ever be as amazing as Troy Bolton? Gabriella thought to herself.  
But she already knew the answer to that.


	10. Chapter 10: Stronger

**Hey!  
Sorry about the late updates! That goes for all of my stories.  
I have a writersblock! So please, any ideas, suggestions, anything at all. Let me know, ok? :)  
*WARNING: MUCH FLUFF!*  
xx M**

* * *

**Two Lives**  
_Chapter 10 - Stronger_

_*  
_  
Troy and Gabriella were lying in the bed. She rested her head on his chest, while Troy had one arm around her and one hand intertwined with hers.  
"You know, you're songs kind of make sense to me now," Troy said.  
Gabriella giggled.  
"I do write kind of complicated lyrics, don't I? "  
"Yep."  
"I like writing about my life, and since that part is kind of complicated, the songs are too. The only song that has a clear message is 'Yes, I Love Him'. Or what?" she said.  
"Yeah, probably," he replied. "Wait a minute, if you write about your life, then that song..." he began, but she finished his line.  
"Is about you? Yep."  
He turned to look at her. "Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Wow, a hit song people listen to, is about me!" he said to himself.

They talked about random things for a few more minutes before they found out that they should get some sleep since they had to get up early the next day.  
"I love you, Troy," she told him.  
"I love you too, Madeleine," he replied.  
Gabriella sat up and stared at him shock.  
He smiled slyly. "Babe, I was kidding."  
"Not funny!" she hit his chest.  
He smiled adorably and held out his arms, signalling for her to come back into his arms.  
Her eyes softened. 'Aw', she thought, and got back into his grip.  
"So are you going to tell me, or what?" she asked.  
"Tell you what?"  
"That you love me," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
He turned around swiftly and kissed her softly right on the lips.  
"I love you," he said.  
Gabriella smiled back at him as he adjusted her in his arms.  
"Thank you, Wildcat."

The next day the alarm clock rang at 05.30 am. Gabriella who was used to getting up this early when she was Madeleine, got up quickly.  
"Babe, we have to get up," she said and kissed his cheek quickly, before wriggling out of his grip and getting up to get ready.

Gabriella got into some of her own clothes, put on some make up and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.  
She found a bowl, some milk and cereal. Then she went to see if Troy was up. Well, he wasn't. She sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Troy," she said, shaking him lightly.  
"Mmm," Troy murmured softly in his sleep. She giggled, he was so cute!  
"Come on, Troy, you have to get up or we'll never make it!" she told him.  
He rolled over swiftly, grabbed her and pulled her down to him.  
"I want to stay here...with you," he said softly.  
"Aw, so I do. But we have school," she said.  
"What's my price?" he asked, like he was a little boy.  
"Uhh," she tried to think of something fast. "A kiss?" she asked.  
His eyes opened and he got out of bed. Gabriella followed as he entered the bathroom.  
She watched the perfect shape of his body; she loved every part of it, especially his chest.  
He turned to her.

"I only have my suit from yesterday," he said.  
She disappeared from the doorway, leaving Troy confused.  
"Gabi?"  
She was back with Wildcat's sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She handed them to him.  
"This is what I can offer you," she said.  
He took them.  
"But these are mine," he said.  
"No! They're mine, and I want them back when you're done with them," she said.  
He turned the sweatshirt around so she could look at the back.  
With bold black letters it was written: **BOLTON 14.  
**"Since when did you start playing basketball as number 14 with _my _last name?" he asked.  
"But you _gave _them to me," she reminded him.  
"Yeah, and you wore them to school to make the cheerleaders jealous," he said.  
Gabriella giggled.  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
"You're a weird girl, Gabriella," Troy said and put on the clothes.  
Gabriella walked towards the kitchen and shouted back.  
"You still love me!"

Troy followed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
"I'll always love you," he said and kissed her cheek.  
Gabriella melted inside. He touched her like she was an angel and he looked at her with a look which was so full of love that everyone around them would long for someone to love them, the way Troy and Gabriella loved each other.  
She turned around to look at him.  
"Likeways," she gazed lovingly at him.  
"My prize, remember?" Troy smirked, and lifted his girlfriend on to the kitchen unit.  
Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.  
It was a soft, but passionate kiss. Quick, but not hurried.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and tangled in his hair.  
He had both of his arms around her waist.  
She jumped down from the kitchen unit, and moved her arms from his neck to his back, hugging him tightly.  
"You know what?" Gabriella asked.  
"No, what?"  
"I think this has only made us stronger," she said. "As much as I can't seem to realize why."  
"I agree, and I know why," he replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because you told me first," he said.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, still hugging him tightly, inhaling his scent.  
"Such a big secret that your parents should know before anyone else, but you told me first," he said.  
"Because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Like it just a little bit? Too much fluff, right? ;p  
Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Hey guys!  
I hope you enjoy this chappi. I've finally got my mind focused on this story again, so hopefully you'll see more chapters soon. **

**Anyway, I'm sick so a perfect 'get well' would be a review! :)  
xoxo**

* * *

**Two Lives**  
_Chapter 11 - Ain't Seen Nothing Yet_

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted from the doorway. "Are you coming?"  
"Yeah." He came outside.  
Gabriella locked the door and they got into a cab. They sat close together all the way, and Troy took her hand after a few minutes, and kept hold of it until they arrived outside Gabriella's place.  
This morning, Gabriella had logged on her computer and checked her fan sites. Not surprisingly, all of them had pictures of Madeleine and Troy together.

She paid and got out of the car, Troy following closely.  
There was still plenty of time until they had to go to school.  
"We have to be very quiet," Gabriella said.  
"But they're already up," Troy said and pointed towards the house where all the lights were on.  
"But we're not going in there yet," she told him.  
"Where are we going then?" he asked, confused.  
"Just follow me," she said, and led him in to the garage. She moved the grid, crawled down, and made sign for Troy to follow.  
"What the hell, Gabriella!?"  
"Shh! Come on!"  
He jumped down to her, and she bent down and pressed the button. The door opened and Gabriella walked into the room.  
Troy followed hesitatingly, looking around. He was shocked.  
"I never knew you guys had a secret room in your garage," he said.  
"Oh, my parents don't know. That's why we're being _quiet._"  
"You're so incredible." He was obviously too speechless to say anything more.  
"I told you that you hadn't seen anything yet."  
Gabriella put Madeleine's clothes in the closet, and settled the wig on its stand.  
"We can go," she said. They crawled up again. A giggle escaped Gabriella when she thought of the situation they were in.

She put the grid back on place, and closed the garage door. Troy grabbed her hand as they entered the house.  
"I'm home!" Gabriella shouted.  
"GABI!" Molly came running out from the kitchen. She stopped when she spotted Troy. Her parents also came out from the kitchen, and Gabriella went to say hello to them.  
"TROY!" Molly had finally realized that it was him and jumped into his arms. Troy picked her up and rested her on his hip.  
"Hey Gabriella," her parents greeted. She hugged them.  
"I'm only getting my schoolbag," Gabriella said.  
"Why is Troy here?" her mother whispered.  
"Oh…" She tried to think of something quick. "He just wanted to see me before school."

Gabriella was grateful that her parents didn't watch all the Hollywood stuff, but everyone at school did so. And today, there would be a lot of talking about Troy cheating on Gabriella.  
Meanwhile Molly had a question to ask Troy.  
"Troy? Are you Gabi's boyfriend?" she asked.  
Troy nodded. "Yeah."  
"Can you be my boyfriend too?" she asked hopefully.  
He stifled a laugh. "What do you think Gabriella would've said to that?"  
"I've seen you and Gabriella _kissing_! On the _lips_!" she told him.  
"Really?" he acted surprised.  
"Yeah!" her eyes were wide.  
"Molly, go with mommy and daddy," Gabriella told her sister.  
Molly jumped down from Troy's grip, unwillingly, and Troy and Gabriella got into her room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen:  
"Do you think they'll like the surprise?" Gabriella's father asked his wife.  
"Oh yeah. They'll love it."  
"We're leaving again!" Gabriella was heard from the hallway.  
"Okay honey. See you after school, then."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they walked out the door, and further down the street to Troy's house. He quickly went inside, grabbed his schoolbag and came out again.  
Then they walked to school together.  
Both of them expected a day of rumours, whispering and explaining.


	12. Chapter 12: Why Are You Still With Him?

**Read to find out the 'secret' Gabriella's parents were talking about! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Two Lives  
**Chapter 12 – Why Are You Still With Him?_

As Troy and Gabriella walked in on the school property, they knew that _people _knew.  
They whispered behind their back, and sent them looks.  
They had separate classes, so they both went to find their books in their locker. Sharpay was waiting for Gabriella.

"Hey Sharpay."  
"Hey," she replied, uncomfortably.  
Gabriella got her books, and she and Sharpay walked to class together.  
"You really missed out on something yesterday," Sharpay said.  
"How was Troy?" she asked.  
"We forced him onto the dance floor once, but I think he missed you a lot."  
Gabriella nodded. She already knew all this.  
"Have you… Did you see E! News last night? Or Access Hollywood? Or anything like that?" Sharpay asked.  
Gabriella knew what she was referring to. "No. Why?"  
"Uh, nothing really."  
Gabriella almost smiled inwardly. Poor Sharpay.  
They walked to class together.  
The three next hours, Sharpay and Taylor and most other people avoided talking to Gabriella. They only said the necessary. Gabriella knew that it wasn't because they didn't want to talk to her, but because they didn't know what to say.  
Gabriella hadn't seen Troy since they parted this morning, and looked forward to be seeing as the three girls walked to lunch together.  
Sharpay and Taylor were dying to say something to Gabriella, but they struggled with the words.  
As they were about to round the corner, Sharpay got in front of Gabriella, and stopped her.  
"Gabriella! I need to tell you something!"  
"What?" Gabriella said casually.  
"After the ball last night, Troy went with Madeleine! It's everywhere! The media thinks he's her new boyfriend!" Sharpay exclaimed, obviously relieved to get it out.  
"I know," Gabriella replied.  
"But you're still together with him!?"  
"Yeah," she shrugged.  
"Why are you still with him!?" Sharpay asked, almost hysterical.  
Gabriella was looking for an answer as the three girls heard familiar voices just around the corner.

"Dude! Tell me _exactly _what happened!" It was Chad.  
"Look, Chad, I don't know what you think I was doing with her, but I'm sure it's not what you think. I love Gabriella, Chad, you know that. I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Gabriella smiled to herself, feeling how it warmed her heart. Though she knew it, it made her fly just hearing him tell other people.

Just then Chad, Troy and Zeke rounded the corner, and stopped as they spotted the girls.  
Sharpay and Taylor stood with their jaws dropped open.  
"That's why," Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms warmly around Troy.  
Troy looked down and smiled realizing who it was. He snaked his arms around her, and kept the smile on his face. Who knew he'd ever be this much in love?  
Troy heard "aw's" from bypassing people. He and Gabriella didn't really show off to the whole school when it came to their relationship. They kept it low with short hugs, a few pecks, and maybe some holding hands.  
But Troy was proud to show off his girl like that, letting everyone know that there was nothing that could ever come between them, even though they believed he was cheating on her with America's angel.  
************

Troy and Gabriella walked up the driveway in front of her house, to find Troy's parent's car parked there.  
"What are they doing here?" Troy wondered.  
"I guess we're about to find out," Gabriella said as she opened the front door.  
Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they walked into the living room to find Gabriella's parents, Maria and Patrick. Her sister, Molly. Troy's parents Jack and Lucille. Troy's older siblings, Madison and Joshua, and his younger brother, Brian, (who, by the way, loved to interrupt Troy and Gabriella's privacy.)  
"Uh, wow." Was all Troy managed to say.  
"What are you all doing here?" Gabriella was also shocked to see all of them, but as usual, she was the first one to pull herself together.  
"We have decided something, and we're here to tell you," Jack said.  
"Wow, this must be big," Troy mumbled, mainly to himself.  
Troy walked the only free seat, which was a chair, and didn't hesitate to pull Gabriella down onto his lap.  
Inwardly, Gabriella smiled at this gesture. Here, in front of both their families, he wasn't afraid of letting them know that she was his girlfriend.  
"Let it loose people, and feel free to tell us when you're ready," Troy said in his very casual tone.  
Gabriella giggled.  
"Well, the thing is," Maria started.  
"Since our families have always been close, and you two brought it even closer, we've made a decision," Lucille continued.  
Troy and Gabriella waited.  
"What? Are you forcing us into an arranged marriage, or something?" Troy suggested.  
"No, certainly not," Jack said.  
"God, just tell them already! We're spending Christmas together!" Joshua said, impatiently.  
Troy and Gabriella looked at all the people in front of them.  
"Seriously?" Troy gasped.  
All the four parents sent Joshua a glare, but answered Troy.  
"Yes."  
"Excuse us for a moment," Troy said and kicked off with his foot so the chair turned around and the back faced towards all the 9 staring faces.  
Gabriella tried really hard not to squeal, where she sat on her boyfriend's lap.  
She turned around in the chair, with a grin that was returned.  
"It doesn't get much better, or what?" Troy whispered.  
"Certainly not," she whispered back, bringing her face down to his, and closing the gap between them.  
They both smiled into the kiss.

GABRIELLA MONTEZ LIFE UPDATE: She is Madeleine Simons, but only her boyfriend knows that. The whole school thinks Troy is cheating on her with Madeleine. She is spending Christmas with her family and her boyfriend's family. She is trying to find a way of telling her parents that she is an American Superstar, that she's one of the best selling artists of all time, that her album is on the Top-list, that Jackie isn't a real person, that she has been on tour, that she has an apartment in Hollywood, and that there is a room in the garage that they don't know about. She is now kissing her boyfriend while sitting on his lap in a chair with the back went toward 9 persons, who are waiting for the chair to be turned again.

As the chair turned back towards the staring persons, Gabriella was no longer sitting on Troy's lap. Instead she was cuddled up in his arms, against his chest.  
"Ugh, okay now everyone knows what they think of the idea," Joshua said.  
His twin sister nudged his side with her elbow.  
"So, Gabs, want to go shopping tomorrow after school?" Madison asked.  
"Sure."

* * *

**And remember that it's a Fanfiction sin to read without reviewing. (Yes, that was a hint!)**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: I Read The Gossip

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 13 – I Read The Gossip_

The next day at school, Troy was just as much discussed, as he was the day before.  
Gabriella cursed whoever was in charge of their schedules as she walked to find Sharpay and Taylor. She and Troy had only one class together each day.  
"Hey Shar!" Gabriella said as she opened her locker to get her books. She and Sharpay had lockers next to each other and waited for each other every day.  
"Hey Gabs!"  
"Guess what!?" Gabriella said.  
"What?"  
"My parents and Troy's told us yesterday that we're spending Christmas together!" Gabriella squealed.  
"Really!? So you get to spend it with Troy!?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh my God, that's so cool!"  
"I know!" Gabriella grinned.  
Just then, the biggest bitch at school, Courtney, and her followers (also called servants. Shh, don't tell them!), came up to them.  
"So Gabriella, Troy has basketball practice tonight," Courtney said.  
"I know," Gabriella replied, wondering why the heck Courtney was telling her that.  
"Which means that you can't spend the afternoon with him!" Courtney said, sounding quite pleased.  
"And?" Gabriella wondered where it was going.  
"It's good for him, you're too clingy."  
"He's my boyfriend! You don't have to come here and tell me how much time I can spend with him!" Gabriella told her, feeling the anger boiling inside of her.  
"Won't you be feeling a little lonely?" Courtney said sweetly, pouting.  
"Look here, little miss 'I think I think I am something'," Gabriella said. "Troy has basketball practice four times a week, and a game every other week. We don't spend all the free time together, but a lot of it. You have no right in coming here and telling me what I can do, and what I can't! And _anyway, _I have other plans tonight!" Gabriella tried really hard not to shout the words.  
"Yeah, and what are you doing then!?" Courtney asked, trying to regain a little of the coolness she thought she had when she had come over to Gabriella.  
"I am going shopping dresses with Madison! Because _Troy _and I are spending Christmas together."  
Hah! Got ya, Gabriella thought.  
"Madison who!?" Courtney asked, her expression a little shocked, as she had a slight clue on _who_ Madison she meant.  
"Madison Bolton?" Gabriella said, like there was only one Madison in the world.  
"Ugh!" Courtney snorted and walked off, her 'gang' following.  
"Wow, Gabs. Nice one!" Sharpay laughed.

"Ugh, that bitch thinks she's something, she doesn't have the slightest clue on what's going on my life and has no right to meddle in my stuff."

Taylor came running up to them, laughing. "So, I hear you're going shopping with Madison this afternoon?"  
Sharpay and Gabriella looked at her, both wondering how she knew that.  
"I just rounded the corner and I heard Courtney: 'Why is _she _going _shopping _with Madison Bolton! I tried for years to get her attention, but she never even noticed me!' And her servants were all 'Madison probably thought you were too good for her'." Taylor laughed.  
"Hah! What an idiot!" Gabriella snorted. Courtney had really ruined the start of her day.  
"Gabriella just told her off _big time_!" Sharpay said to Taylor.  
"You go girl!" Taylor said to Gabriella.  
"Am I really clingy?" Gabriella said, looking at her two best friends.  
"What!? No! Gabriella, Troy loves you!"

"He does!" Troy said from behind their backs.  
The girls turned around to see Troy, Chad and Zeke standing behind them.  
"Have I done anything to make you doubt that?" Troy asked his girlfriend.  
"No! No, don't you ever think that. I just…" she trailed off.  
Sharpay decided to help her out. "Courtney told Gabriella she's clingy."  
Troy looked at Gabriella again, seeing how sad her expression was. He pulled her in for a hug, and whispered softly in her ear. "Baby, you know I love spending time with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't let what she said get to you. I love you more than anything."  
Gabriella smiled softly against his chest. "I know."

*********************************************

Gabriella and Madison had just finished shopping, and sat down for a milkshake.  
"Troy is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you," Madison complemented.  
"Haha," Gabriella smiled.  
"So how are you two doing?" Madison asked.  
"Me and Troy? We're fine."  
"Yeah, you sure look fine," Madison grinned.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Duh! When you're together, you don't let go for even a single second."  
"Oh," Gabriella giggled. "What can I say, we're in love!"  
"Like really in love? Have you done it yet?"  
"Like slept together?" Gabriella asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you really want me to talk about your little brother's sex life?"  
"Look, Gabs, I know I am Troy's sister, but I'm also your friend, please see me as the last."  
"Okay, fine. Yes we have," Gabriella told Madison.  
"Really?"  
Gabriella nodded, and Madison burst into laughter.  
"What?"

"You do know that our parents won't let you spend nights together, because they don't want you two sleeping together, right?" Madison said.  
"Hey! Who said wrong-side-business has to be done at night?" Gabriella said, and Madison laughed at her "Australia" wrong-side-business quote.  
"Okay, enough about your sex-life," Madison said.  
"Agree! So is there anyone at your love list at the moment?" Gabriella asked, slurping on her milkshake.  
"Nope. I'm waiting for the right one. I'm jealous at you, you know," Madison replied.  
"Jealous at me?"  
"Yeah, you and Troy, what you have. I've never had anything like that."  
"Your turn will come, Madison. Trust me," Gabriella assured her.  
"But you and Troy, you know, just looking at what you have, you've been together since you were really young, and see what all this time has brought you. And yet, you have your whole life ahead."  
"I'm really glad I ended up with Troy, and yes, we were young, but that doesn't mean your turn won't come, because it will."  
"You sure?"  
"100 %."  
"Then I guess I'll just have to trust you," Madison said.  
"I guess you have," Gabriella laughed.  
There was a silence for a minute, and Madison seemed to think really hard about something.  
"Gabi? Are you and Troy _really _doing okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I know that our families aren't really the ones to read the gossip, but I do. And I saw Troy with Madeleine Simons."  
_Ugh, great!  
_"He isn't cheating on me. He was just with her, so what?"  
"They were holding hands, Gabi."  
"I know. It's just that there's a whole story behind that part too, but he isn't cheating on me, really."  
"Okay, I guess you're right then."

_Oh crap, she doesn't even believe me.  
_


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Revealed

**This chapter is for dancechic1234, because she reminded me that it was about time I updated this story. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 14 – The Truth Revealed_It was the night before the night, and the Bolton's were at the Montez's household, where they would eat dinner and have a good time, before they were all gathered at the Bolton's the next day for the real Christmas celebration.

As they all were sitting in the sofa and talking, Troy and Gabriella were having their own little conversation.

"I have to do it soon, Troy. It's getting really hard to keep it, now that you were seen with her – I mean me. Ugh, whatever. Madeleine, you were seen with Madeleine," Gabriella told him.  
"It's up to you, babe. I'll be right here."  
Gabriella smiled softly, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
The conversation went on for a while, until the doorbell rang.  
Gabriella got up to answer, and Troy followed her to the door.  
She opened it to see the whole gang standing outside.  
"Hey!" they all said.  
"Wow, hey guys! What you all doing here?" Gabriella asked.  
"We're just bringing you your Christmas presents," Sharpay said.  
"Oh, well come in!"  
They all stepped inside and gave Troy and Gabriella their presents.  
"I'll get yours, you can just settle in the living room in the meanwhile," Gabriella said.  
Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor went into the living room and started taking with Troy and Gabriella's parents.  
"Their presents are in Madeleine's room," Gabriella said to Troy.  
They went down to the garage, and into Madeleine's room.  
"Is it these?" Troy asked, referring to a bag with "Xmas Presents" written on it.  
"Yeah, duh," Gabriella said.  
Troy got the bag and was ready to leave again, but when he turned around Gabriella wasn't following.  
"Gabi, are you okay?" he asked.  
She didn't reply, she just kept staring at the blonde wig hanging there so innocently.  
"This is probably the only time they will be in the same room for a very long time. If I don't tell them myself, they'll find out when I tell the rest of the world. But I want them to know first. I should do it now," Gabriella said, but not removing her eyes from the wig.  
Troy walked over to her. "If you want to do it know, babe, I'm here."  
"Do you think I'll ruin everybody's Christmas?" she asked him.  
"I don't really think they will be mad, Gabi, maybe a little, but more like shocked," Troy said.  
"I'll do it," Gabriella said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
With a reassuring pat on the back from Troy, Gabriella lifted the wig and went to put it on.  
A few minutes later, she was back, and quickly changed into something simple, that was Madeleine's.  
"I can't say I'll ever get used to this," Troy said, looking quite amazed.  
Gabriella laughed a little, before they got up again, and walked into the living room.

Everyone stared at them in shock.  
Troy quietly walked over and gave Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor their presents, before going back to Madeleine and grabbing her hand.  
"What's going on!?" Troy's father was the first to speak.  
"Who's that girl?" Gabriella's mother asked.  
"That's Madeleine Simons!" Molly was overexcited to see her role model in her own living room, and didn't even notice what all the others were thinking about; why Troy was holding her hand.  
"Where's Gabriella?" Troy's mother asked.  
"Are you cheating on Gabriella with that girl!?" Gabriella's father asked. "'Cause if you are, I swear to God I will-"  
Madeleine interjected his sentence. "Dad, don't!"  
_Oh crap! Trust Blondie here to call him dad._  
"Excuse me!?" Gabriella's dad said, clearly confused.  
"I have something to tell you all," Madeleine said, stepping forward.

She didn't know what was going on in her father's head right now, but considering the look on his face, she figured that he was thinking very hard and it wouldn't be long until he was coming close to the truth.  
That was just the way her father was.

"Troy! Why are you holding her hand!?"  
Madeleine decided that it wasn't any point in standing there arguing with her either of them so she did as she'd done with Troy. "I'm sorry," she said. Then she reached up and grabbed her hair, before slightly pulling the wig off.  
They all were in shock when Gabriella's hair fell down, her curls bouncing lightly around her shoulders.

Silence.

"Oh my God! Gabriella is Madeleine Simons!" a squealing Molly said what everyone was thinking, before she jumped down from the sofa to hug Gabriella's legs.  
More silence.

*  
"Are you really Madeleine Simons?" Sharpay asked.  
"Yeah," Gabriella said. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys, all of you. But being a singer has been my dream since I was a little girl, and when a 14 year old girl is offered a record contract, who knows what her parents would say! When I first started doing it all in secret, it just kept going and soon I was more famous than I ever thought I would be. And I just couldn't get myself into confessing, because I loved what I was doing, and I didn't want to be taken away from it. So it all kept going until I decided that enough was enough."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us! Was this what you were doing when you were with that Jackie-girl?" her mother asked.  
"Yeah, except there is no Jackie. I made her up," Gabriella said.  
"So you lied about everything for two whole years?" her father said.  
"Yeah. Do whatever you want to punish me, I deserve it," Gabriella said.  
"I'll just leave you all here to think a little, and when you've – hopefully – calmed down, I'll come back and tell you the rest," Gabriella said.  
"There's _more_?" her father asked.  
"Uh yeah, kinda."  
"Tell us now!" he demanded.  
"Well," she hesitated. "There's kind of a room in the garage."  
"A _what_?!"  
"I think it's better if I show you. It's kinda hard to explain."

She looked around on everyone. Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Chad looked they had just seen an elephant being eaten by a mouse. They stared at her with their jaws on the floor.

She turned to them. "Look guys, I know you all hate me for this. But for whatever it's worth I can get you stuff," she half-smiled. "Like, uh, backstage tickets, VIP seats, and uh, take you to parties and premieres. And ugh, whatever, it doesn't really matter. I lied to you."  
"I really don't know what to think right now," Chad said. "Just…wow!"  
"Ugh, I really hate myself right now!" Gabriella said and hit her head with her hands.

"Gabriella, don't!" Troy said. "You have done something truly amazing, and I know that I couldn't have done the same, cause you really need some strength to go through with what you've gone through. You fulfilled your dream at an age of 14! And then you kept it a secret because you _knew _how dangerous the Hollywood life was, and you didn't want your friends and family to be a part of it. I can't imagine how you've managed to keep all of it inside, and still lived two lives, where you in one of them rule the world, and in the other is a high school kid. I'm proud of you, baby. Know that." Troy kissed her forehead.  
She put her arms around him and whispered. "I have no idea how I ended up with you, but remind me to thank the gods later, cause without you I really wouldn't have a reason to get up in the mornings. That glitter and fame and money, you know I would give it all up for you."

Troy smiled, and held her tight to him. He didn't care that everyone was watching them right now.  
In fact, the only thing he cared about, was a certain brown-eyed girl who happened to be _his _girlfriend.

"Look, honey, this is a lot to take in all at once," Gabriella's mother said, looking kind of not-in-this-world.  
"I totally understand," she replied. "I think I'll just go outside for a little bit." Gabriella left the room, put on her shoes and went outside before anyone could stop her.  
As she started to walk, she heard the door slam behind her and a familiar voice called for her.  
"Wait up, Ella!"  
By the time she turned around, a hand grabbed hers and she just smiled sadly and carried on walking.  
"I can't believe I actually did it this time. I've been thinking about it for so long, and now it's just…" she trailed off.  
Troy stopped to look at her, and he could see tears rolling down her cheeks, glistening in the dark.  
"Hey, baby, don't cry," he said, wiping her tears gently.

"What if they start hating me, Troy? What if I've ruined everything?"

He pulled her to him. "No way, Ella. You're their daughter, they love you."  
"What if they stop loving me..?"  
"Baby, listen to me. They love you, okay? Nothing can change that. Nothing!"  
She nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me now, Troy."  
He hugged her. "I'm here now, and I'm here forever."

"God, Troy, you are so incredible."  
"Thanks," Troy grinned at her. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Gabriella pulled back and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.  
"Let's go back, Ella. They have questions that need to be answered, and you're the only one who can do that."  
Again, Gabriella just nodded.

She knew when she put on that wig for the first time more than two years ago, that this was a moment she'd have to face sometime in the future. Right now, the moment was here, and whatever came her way now, she knew she had the one person who still meant the most.

* * *

Likey?  
Let me now.


	15. Chapter 15: It Gives Them Hope

**i know you hate meee... but here's an update!  
love you guys tho!**

**

* * *

**

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 15 – It Gives Them Hope_

Gabriella waited in the garage. Troy told her he'd go and get the rest. She knew that the best way to tell them this was by showing them, so that was what she was going to do.  
She had removed the grid and pressed the button.

She heard footsteps and she knew the moment was close.  
Although she'd already _told _them, it would be something else to show them. Show them her songs, her clothes, her DVD from the tour.  
It was like a cake. You could tell everyone it was good, but they couldn't know for sure until they'd tasted it themselves.

They came around the corner, Troy in front. The rest of them behind, walking with insecure steps. No one knew what to expect.

Gabriella stood up and met them halfway.  
"Guys, before I let you see, just know that I love you all very much. And I'm sorry I'm dumping all this on you on Christmas. No excuses."  
She turned around and crawled down the hole beneath the grid.  
They all looked confused when Troy followed her and motioned for them to do the same.

Gabriella got into the room and waited for the rest of them.  
Their eyes were wide. Especially her parents'.  
But she couldn't blame them.

"WOAH! This is soooo cool, Gabby!" Molly said, looking around.  
"And look at that HUGE TV!" Troy's brother, Brian, exclaimed.  
Molly and Brian ran over to admire the TV.

"Mom, dad, I-" Gabriella started but was interrupted. Molly had pressed play on the remote she found on the table.  
Gabriella quickly recognized the DVD from her fall break-tour.

_The video showed Madeleine sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, with lots of people surrounding her.  
"Hey guys! I'm Madeleine Simons and this fall break, I'm touring in Nevada, Arizona, Oregon, Washington and California. I'm so excited! Right now I'm getting ready for my first concert here in Carson City in Nevada. As you can see," she said and referred to the people around her. "This is my hair and make-up artist, Jesse. She is awesome! And this is my stylist, Anna, whom I love very much." Madeleine smiled, and when she was sure Anna didn't hear, she whispered to the camera. "'Cause she gives me so many free clothes!"  
_Troy chuckled besides Gabriella and put his arm around her waist. "That's my Gabby."

Everyone had now gathered in front of the TV, some were sitting on the couch. And they were all absorbed in the DVD.

_Madeleine was walking around backstage. "I'm sooooo nervous!" she told the camera.  
Then a man's voice was heard, he sounded like a narrator. "It's my pleasure to welcome everyone and introduce you to the lovely, one and only, MADELEINE SIMONS!"  
Overwhelming screams were heard.  
"That's my cue. Wish me luck!" Madeleine blew a kiss to the camera and disappeared through the curtains, which obviously led her to the stage, because the screams became even more intense. _

_The point of view changed, and you could see Madeleine walking to the middle of the stage._

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight!"

_As the music started playing, and Madeleine started singing. The crowd went crazy.  
_

" _I look around, ooh  
there's glitter everywhere.  
I have stars in my eyes..."_

_Madeleine obviously loved what she was doing.  
"Sing with me everybody!  
__My necessity right now, ooh, is air."_

They watched her sing the song before Gabriella's father turned to her. "And this is you? That girl on stage is _you_? That's you _singing_?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, it's me."

_In the next scene, Madeleine was standing next to a guy who had his arm casually around her shoulders.  
"Heeeey, dear ones! This is the drummer in my band, Mark Ackland. He is Irish and plain awesome!" Madeleine grinned.  
"And this," the guy, Mark, said. "is Maddie on a high level of caffeine. Not very Irish, but kinda awesome," he grinned down at her. _

"_I thought coffee was an Irish thing!" Madeleine said in defense.  
"Oh it is! Just not 10 frappuccinos in one hour!"  
Madeleine stuck her tongue out at him, and then talked to the camera again.  
"I was kidding. He's not so awesome, anyway!" _

_Madeleine walked away and left Mark alone in front of the camera.  
"Don't listen to her. I __am__ awesome!"_

"He paid me to say he was awesome," Gabriella laughed quietly.

_In the next scene, Madeleine is standing in a room where all the walls are covered with mirrors. When she sees the camera and comes over.  
"Now I'm warming up with this cool guy over here. His name is Chris and he's my voice teacher. He's really great at what he does, and now he's warming up my voice for my next concert. We're in Phoenix and the show starts in about an hour."_

_The scene changed again, and this time the guy was in front of the camera.  
"Well, Madeleine, she is one of a kind. She has an incredible voice despite her age. And she does her own thing. For instance, take her warming-up technique… She won't listen to me, or sing one of her own songs…" he said, and looked over her shoulder to see Madeleine singing something in the background. The guy chuckled and turned back to the camera. "Just listen to her. I don't know where she gets those kinds of songs from…" He laughed. The camera went closer to Madeleine and with that, her voice became louder and clearer. _

_The people around her were laughing, and she was grinning as she sang. _

"_There's something very strange about grandpa  
__He put gold rims and spoilers installed on his wheelchair  
So he can go rolling to Miami and shake his derriere  
He said he got to clock his ho's,  
__he braided his toupee into cornrows."_

_Madeleine sang and you could hear the camera guy chuckle along with the rest of the group. _

"_Grandpa thinks he's a gangsta.  
He thinks his pacemaker is a Skytel pager  
And he's mad because we refuse to call him OG."_

_She danced around the room and laughed. Finally she came over to the camera, looked into it with a dead serious face and sang the last sentence._

"_Grandpa's Gone Gangsta."_

_Everyone in the room laughed, and Chris high-fived her.  
"See what I mean?" he asked, and pointed to her. _

Troy chuckled lightly. He was very proud of his girl, but he also felt a little jealous of everyone who had gotten the chance to experience all of this with her.

'_Phoenix, Arizona. 8 pm.' it was written on the screen in big purple letters._

"_Look! There are 40 000 people out there! Everyone came to hear me sing. Can you believe that?" she asked, and it was obvious that she didn't believe it herself._

_The narrator-voice was heard again and she entered the stage, welcomed by thousands of screams. _

As Madeleine started to sing, everyone turned to Gabriella.

"This is much to comprehend," her mother said.

Gabriella nodded. "I know."

She looked to her father who had a distant expression.

He sat down and put his face in his hands. It was silent until he looked up again.

"40 000, Gabriella? 40 000 people!"

"Yeah... 40 000 only in Phoenix."

"But, how! How can you have a voice that so many people want to hear, and we didn't know? You never sing, Gabriella! Not since you were little!" he didn't sound mad, just shocked, and maybe a little upset.

"Yeah, well, there's a reason for that! Have you seen Molly? She'd recognize the voice right away! I've always loved singing, daddy. You know that!"

Meanwhile, Molly had taken the chance to wander around the room to look at other things.

In a corner she found a huge box with the writing 'MADELEINE SIMONS MERCHANDISE' on top.

She opened it and found herself in heaven. In the box there were Madeleine Simons backpacks, bedding, sigg bottles, 3 hoodies, 5 t-shirts, diaries, huge posters, the tour DVDs, flip flops, candy, photo frames, necklaces, dolls, pillows, a clock, stickers and even a dress plus a lot of other things.

"GABIII!" Molly squealed. She was now surrounded by everything she had taken out of the box and she looked at Gabriella with pleading eyes.

Gabriella smiled. "You can have it all, sweetie."

Molly squealed louder and ran to give her sister a hug.

Molly was only 9, and maybe she was too young to understand everything. But Gabriella's father understood what Madeleine Simons meant in the world of young girls.

"There has been several times where I've seriously considered quitting the whole thing, but just look at their faces!" she said and pointed towards the stunned faces of her youngest fans on the TV-screen.

"They adore Madeleine. If you had just seen the light in their eyes, you'd understand what I'm talking about. They find meaning in the music, and I just can't take that away from them, because I used to be like them once. It gives them hope," Gabriella said. "Just look at Molly," she said, and everyone looked over at Molly who now had settled herself by the box again. Completely lost in her own little world.  
"She is one of them."

Her parents nodded, they understood.

Their girl had rocked the entire world, doing what she loved, and gave hope to people with her music, and still kept herself grounded.

Gabriella's friends hadn't said a thing since they got down here.

Sharpay was the first one to speak. "So you kept a huge secret from us, but you did it for our sake. I guess I can forgive you, on one condition; you have to show me your closet!" Sharpay said. Gabriella grinned, that was her Sharpay. "Deal. There are two, actually."

"Even better," Sharpay clapped her hands.

"There is no girl called Jackie, right? So where were you when you were 'with her'?" Gabriella's mother asked.

"Oh, I was in Hollywood. In my apartment."

"Your _apartment_?" her father asked, now it looked like he was going to be mad.  
But that was understandable. They had all taken in more info this day than anyone should for a lifetime.

"It's not so big, I just sleep there. And the entire second storey is used as a closet."

"Who paid for it?"

"I did."

"How much did that cost you!" her parents looked at her shocked.

She guessed they hadn't really thought about how much she made as she was doing what she loved.

"Around 1 million."

"WHAT! How could you afford _that_!" He was mad now.

"Look. Last year I made 18 million. This year I've made 21 million so far, 4 of them after touring for one week this fall. And I'm supposed to sing in the new year on New Years Eve. It's crazy. They pay me for things I love and would've done for free!"

Everyone looked at her in shock, even Troy.

"21 million dollars!" her parents and Troy exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah," she nodded, grinning. "Not bad, huh?"

"That's more money than I've earned my whole life!" Troy's father told her.

"What do you spend that amount of money on!" her father wanted to know.

"I haven't spent much really. I couldn't spend money without things getting suspicious, but I've spent a little bit of it on clothes and food, and of course I bought the apartment. But last year I donated 2 million to homeless kids in Africa and 2 millions to breast cancer research," she told them.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I don't need 18 million dollars, so I thought why not," she shrugged.

It was hard for them to believe everything that had been thrown their way the last hour. But that this young lady was unique, neither of them doubted.

**review ? x**


	16. Chapter 16: Somehow

**Two Lives  
**_Chapter 16 – Somehow_

Mr. and Mrs. Montez, and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton slowly opened the door to Gabriella's bedroom.

There, she and her boyfriend was sound asleep. It was 1 am and the Bolton's were getting ready to leave. In the morning, they would all be gathered at the Bolton's again.

**1 hour earlier**

"Oh my God! I can't believe I just told everyone the biggest secret ever!" Gabriella closed the door to her room and leaned against it.

"And you did great, too!" Troy assured her, as he sat down on her bed.

She went over too and lied down. She was exhausted.

Troy hovered over her and smiled softly. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, Worldwide Rockstar. More than a basketball, a basket, and my team."

"And I love you, Troy Bolton, Wildcat Superstar. More than my crowd, my 21 million dollars, and my not-so-plain-awesome drummer."

"Okay, you sound better than me!" he pouted. "But whatevs – as long as you love me!"

"I do," she nodded.

He was holding himself up with his arms, and he wasn't touching Gabriella's body with his own.

Gabriella ran her hands softly down his sides, knowing the effect it had.

And she was right – his arms immediately went weak and he collapsed on top of her.

"Gabi," he groaned, trying not to crush her.

She giggled happily. "Works every time." She bent up and kissed him.

"I don't feel like a man when you do that," he told her, but enjoyed the kiss very much.

"But you are. And you're _my _man." She smiled, and wrapped his arms around his back to hold him there.

"Yeah. I guess that's better than being _just_ a man!" he grinned proudly down at her. "Come here," he rolled over and pulled her down to his chest. "You must be exhausted!"

"You bet," she yawned as she got comfortable on his chest.

"Get some sleep, baby," he told her as he smoothed her hair and wrapped one arm around her.

"Aw, what should we do?" Troy's mother asked, as all the parents watched the scene in front of them.

"Should we just let them sleep? I mean they're already sleeping and they both look pretty worn out to me…" Gabriella's mother said.

They all seemed to agree.

"Yeah, we'll be over in the morning anyway," Gabriella's father agreed.

The door slowly closed, and Troy grinned and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

Everything seemed perfect now.

He owed this girl in his arms so much. More than she could ever imagine.

She didn't know how much it meant to him when she came to watch him play basketball.

She didn't know how much that affected his playing.

She didn't know that he woke up every morning with a smile, because he couldn't wait to get to school and see her.

She didn't know how proud he was of her, and of everything she'd achieved and accomplished.

Because Troy had never found the words to tell her that. Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough.

But as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep with his love by his side, he was entirely certain of one thing.

He would find a way to let her know all this. Someway.

Somehow.

* * *

A little short, but i hope you likeee... i love you if you review  
M


End file.
